These are the Voyages
by Nedy Rahn
Summary: A generation after the return of the USS Voyager and the events of Star Trek: Insurrection the Galaxy is at war. Escaping an ambush by Romulans and the Cardassian/ Jem'Hadar True Way Fleet, Task Force Kiowa is forced to retreat through a natual wormhole.
1. Chapter 1

These are the Voyages… Chapter One 12

**These are the Voyages…**

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

Author's Notes:

This is a crossover between Stargate: Battlestar Galactica (The Reimagined Series) [BSG: 2003] and Star Trek Online.

For STO it's within the current timeline and for BSG: 2003 it's around the time of the Miniseries and the first season.

I don't own any of the television or game franchises mentioned. They are the properties of their respective producers, writers, and production/ media companies.

**Chapter 1:**

_**Bridge USS Kiowa NCC-971871-A a Dakota-Class Heavy Cruiser:**_

_Captain's Log: Stardate: Unknown - This is the fifth entry since we transited the natural transwarp corridor we found accidentally fleeing the Terran Imperial Fleets and the Cardassian-Jem'hadar True Way Fleets near the Honod System. We fought off several ships, but were outnumbered and took the only way out offered to us. We dived into what we thought was a transwarp conduit. Now we're in uncharted space in a system of four stars not mapped by the Federation or any other star nation in Alpha and Beta Quadrants. During the battle a Klingon Norgh-Class Bird-of-Prey unexpectedly came to our aid and was forced through the transwarp corridor with us. Now we are in standard orbit around a brown-dwarf star or a huge gas giant larger than Sol's Jupiter. Commander Kolik of the House of Mogh and I have agreed to search for Earth and Qo'nos after we've figured out where in the Galaxy we currently are._

After making her first log entry since transiting what they had first thought was a transwarp corridor, but after reading the sensor logs of both the Kiowa Her ship and the Nogh'Sor Commander Kolik of the House of Mogh's ship Captain Andrea Maine had some tough decisions to make. They not only were light years away from home, but they were thousands of years from there as well. She had made Commander Kolik Mogh her task force First Officer and Commander Talah was the Kiowa's First Officer and Captain Maine's aide.

On the main view screen she saw the IKS Nogh'Sor, the USS Repulse, and the USS Reprisal. The Repulse and the Reprisal were once her commands, but now were the escorts of the Kiowa. The Nogh'Sor had by the accidental transit through the interdimensional wormhole become her third escort. Captain Maine smiled as it was nice to have that little surprise in her small fleet. An added bonus was that she and Kolik Mogh got along so well. Kolik was the youngest of Worf Mogh's children born just before he left Starfleet to take a commission in the IKDF or Imperial Klingon Defense Force. The Klingon woman had risen on her own to her rank within the IKDF and on one of her missions near to Deep Space 9 the CAPT Maine and CMDR Mogh met in Quark's and found they had a kindred spirit.

Little had Andrea known until her battle with the Romulans and the True Way Cardassians that CMDR Mogh had been shadowing her as part of her duties with the IKDF. So far CAPT Maine's only contact with the IKDF was the occasional assistance against the invading forces of the Mirror Universe's Terran Empire and the Borg or assisting against rogue elements of the IKDF. These rogue elements were behind the continuation of the war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. The war started after the Federation failed coming to the aid of the Klingons when the Undine invaded the Galaxy. Since her commissioning Andrea learned that the war itself was orchestrated by the Undine when they infiltrated both the IKDF and Starfleet among other forces and organizations in the Galaxy.

Now watching her small fleet of ships from her bridge and her Commander's Chair CAPT Andrea Maine wondered if the Undine were behind her being forced into the interdimensional wormhole. The gas clouds in the atmosphere of the massive gas giant below swirled in the background of her ships. The tiny fleet wasn't in geosynchronous orbit and drifted along above the planet. The planet itself looked like Neptune's big brother.

The massive Jovian world below had a moon system and gave off some interesting radiation readings according to Astrometrics. CAPT Maine drank her green tea as she signed off on reports while she stood her shift on Ship's Watch. In a few after Commander Talah Yjhrob had relieved her she was meeting in her Ready Room with the captains of the other ships. They were going to plan out their next actions. One of which was to take advantage of the IKS Nogh'Sor's cloaking abilities and have it make a reconnaissance flight through the four star systems that orbited the central bray point of the cluster. After CMDR Mogh makes her follow-up report then CAPT Maine will decide to make their presence known to the locals or to order Task Force Kiowa to the next nearest Class M planet to seek assistance in getting back to their own time and possibly universe.

CMDR Yjhrob came up beside CAPT Maine and said, "Captain I relieve you." Andrea looked at the Andorian woman that was her same age smiling. The pair had once been a couple on the old USS Patriot before they had been thrust into positions of being the Commander and First Officer respectively of that ship during the Second Battle of Wolf 359. That battle had awaken the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to the horrible fact that the Borg weren't gone. The new incursion was just part of a larger invasion from their quadrant of the Galaxy. Since then it was one mission after another either fending off one of their attack fleets, the Romulans, the Cardassians and Jem'Hadar of the True Way Fleet, the invading Terran Imperials of the Mirror Universe, or the IKDF.

Oh that didn't mean there weren't the missions of exploration or humanitarian missions, but for Andrea Maine it seemed that her life after the Academy was spent on one battle front after another defending the Federation and or the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrants from invaders. That was one reason Task Force Kiowa named for its original command ship the USS Kiowa was on the rimward frontier when they were jumped in an ambush by forces usually found coreward of the Federation. For a while until that last battle her task force had been called TF Delhi. During her last battle she had to abandon the Envoy-Class Exploration Cruiser and transfer her command back to the USS Kiowa. As the now TF Kiowa retreated through the wormhole one of her last visions through the Kiowa's main view screen was the burning and exploding USS Delhi. Hundreds of people died on that ship. She managed to get as many as she and her Bridge Officers could onto the other ships of her Task Force, but still several hundred Federation officers, petty officers, and enlisted perished when the Delhi exploded.

Now in what appeared to be at first glance their Galaxy, but in the very distant past she had at her command the Dakota-Class Heavy Cruiser USS Kiowa NCC-971871-A, the Excalibur-Class Cruiser USS Repulse NCC-93115-A, the Shi'Kahr-Class Light Cruiser USS Reprisal NCC-93504-A and the Norgh-Class Bird-of-Prey the IKS Nogh'Sor. Looking from her small fleet to her Number One Andrea smiled and said, "I stand relieved. Number One, are the other commanders in my ready room yet?"

"Yes sir, they've all arrived moments ago and I personally saw to it that all of them were seated and waiting for you at the Ready Room's briefing table," CMDR Yjhrob said as she took the Command Chair from CAPT Maine.

"Good, then Number One you have the Con," Maine said as she went to the double doored hatch to her ready room. She paused and cast one more glance at the Bridge Crew and at the ships in the main viewer. "Don't let things go to hell while I'm with the Commanders Number One." She smiled as her one time lover who smiled back at her. From the purplish blush on Talah's face Andrea knew that Talah had similar thoughts of her when looking at each other.

"Aye Sir, I have the Con and don't wreck your precious ships either," Talah said smiling thinking of how after the Day Watch was over she and Andrea will relax in one of the Holodecks at their favorite Mexican resort and enjoy the comforts of each other's bodies. This was why Talah blushed looking back at Captain Maine as she walked into her Ready Room.

_**Colonial Fleet Battlestar Galactica BS-75 Helios Alpha System Cyrannus Cluster:**_

Inside the venerable ship and grand dame of the Colonial Fleet her latest and last Commander was reading a speech he prepared over the last several days. His attention seemed to be on the piece of octagonal paper in his hands toured the ship making his rounds prior to the Decommissioning Ceremony later this day. Yet he was able to engage in some banter with Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and catch some of Chief Galen Tyrol's deck hands arguing over something then exchange opinions about the fate of the Galactica.

Minutes after those two encounters he walked into the Combat Information Center or CIC, the bridge of the Galactica and its heart, soul, and central nervous system. "Sir," began Lieutenant Felix Gaeta the Galactica's Tactical, Sensors and Navigation Officer, "We have a few pieces of business left over from the Mid-Watch. The most pressing is a dispatch from Colonial Fleet Headquarters. It seems that the shuttle to the Armistice Station is overdue in returning and HQ is checking with any FTL capable ships to go out there and investigate." Gaeta hands Commander William "Husker" Adama the transcripts from the overnight and early morning communiques before leaving the CIC.

"I believe we're a bit busy this morning, right Lieutenant?" Adama said as he took the inch thick stack of papers from Gaeta.

Gaeta nodded and replied, "Right you are sir."

"Lieutenant, I believe that you're relieved. You may go and get ready for the Decommissioning later," Adama said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Gaeta said then he salutes his Commanding Officer and walks out the starboard hatch of the CIC nearly running into the Galactica's Executive Officer, Colonel Saul Tigh. "Excuse me sir, Colonel," Gaeta says saluting the Colonel who's less than fully dress for duty with the front of his jacket undone and a stainless steel cup in his hands that smells something like ambrosia. Tigh returns Gaeta's salute and heads onto the Pilot's Ward Room for today's Triad game.

As Gaeta goes to his quarters to grab some sleep before getting ready for the ceremony later in the day, CMDR Adama while making his rounds around the ship visits the hangar deck of the Port Flight Pod. There Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol, the Galactica's Senior NCO and Chief of the Port Flight Pod's Deck Gang presents Adama with a plague with a photo of him and his sons standing in front of the very Viper Mark II that the Chief and his crew painstakingly restored to full combat readiness. Adama in a rare show of emotions ranging from gratitude to happiness so intense that he's nearly brought to tears thanks Tyrol and the crew before resuming his rounds.

At the Triad game Colonel Tigh, Major Jackson "Dipper" Spencer Galactica's Commander Air Group or CAG, Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon, and Junior Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerii exchange in some seemingly friendly banter between bets. As another round of bets goes around the table Col. Tigh begins to mock Starbuck about her callsign. "Starbuck," He begins, "did you get that handle before or after they through you in the Brig for drunk and disorderly at the Academy?"

Starbuck glares at the Colonel replying, "After." Then she shifts some of her cards to look better at her hand while still glaring daggers at Tigh, "How's the wife." She asked him in a tone that made it obvious that she was making a dig at his marital problems and the tone of the game goes to unfriendly.

Tigh returns Starbuck's glare and says, "Everything's fine." He shift's his cards around in his hand.

Maj. Spencer looks from the XO to his top pilot and back again looking like he knew this will get ugly soon. Before he can say anything to defuse the situation Helo says, "Did anyone catch the Pyramid Game on Gemenon?"

Then in jest JRLT Valerii digs Helo about some girl he mentioned he knew on Gemenon. As she tries to laugh at her joke Starbuck gets in her two cubits, "Helo, Helo when are you going to learn? First you're flying with Rooks." Helo makes a sound of protest, but Kara continues, "And you're betting against Starbuck! Now I hate to bring this lovely little game to its end, but read them and weep." She lays down her hand spreading it across the table. "Full Colors, I believe that means I win!" Then she begins a little victory dance in her chair.

Just as Starbuck's feeling the thrill of beating Tigh, the XO jumps up tossing the table aside. Cubits and Triad cards go flying as the other three players jump out of the way. Then before Tigh can press his attack Starbuck rushes in landing a punch on his cheek under his left eye. Before he can respond, Ripper pushes him out of the way and Helo and Boomer grab Starbuck struggling to keep her from Tigh. Tigh used his provocation as an excuse to send Starbuck to the Brig.

Later after he and Adama have talked over the fight he sits next to the Commander during the ceremony watching the Old Man's son leading the fly over in Husker's old Viper. Afterwards Adama gets up and delivers his retirement speech, "The Cylon War is long over, yet we must not forget the reasons why so many sacrificed so much in the cause of freedom. The cost of wearing the uniform can be high, but...sometimes it's too high. You know, when we fought the Cylons, we did it to save ourselves from extinction. But we never answered the question, why? Why are we as a people worth saving? We still commit murder because of greed, spite, jealousy. And we still visit all of our sins upon our children. We refuse to accept the responsibility for anything that we've done, like we did with the Cylons. We decided to play God, create life. When that life turned against us, we comforted ourselves in the knowledge that it really wasn't our fault, not really. You cannot play God then wash your hands of the things that you've created. Sooner or later, the day comes when you can't hide from the things that you've done anymore."

The speech stuns the audience both military and civilian. Then as they recover from their shock at Adama's words they applaud him for his candor. Tigh looks up at his friend and Commander acknowledging the strength of Adama's words.

_**Ready Room USS Kiowa:**_

CAPT Maine was concluding her conference with the commanders of the three other ships in her little group. "As you see we're not in our own time, but we are in our universe. The trouble is we're around one hundred fifty thousand years in our past. Somehow that wormhole we passed through deposited us this far back. Going to Earth or even Qo'nos is out of the question. Commanders Thales Ysiri and Loreno Zizi my Chief Engineer and Chief Science Officer each agree that we don't even know if we can time warp that far back into the future." She looked over the other three senior officers of the Task Force. Commander Kolik Mogh of the IKDF and commanding officer of the IKS Nogh'Sor, Commander Khalid Bashir commander of the USS Repulse, and Lieutenant Commander Silke Geissler commander of the USS Reprisal looked at her nodding then she said, "I want the IKS Nogh'Sor to warp into the primary system," she called up a holographic picture of the Helios Alpha system into view over the briefing table, "Do so under cloak. I want you to do a reconnaissance scan of all four of the habitable worlds and report back to me what you find. Commander, don't engage the local space forces unless your ship and mission are compromised."

Before she could give similar orders to the other two CMDR Talah Yjhrob's voice came over the ship's public address system, "Red Alert all hands Action Stations, I repeat Red Alert all hands to Action Stations!" Then the lighting in the Ready Room went from normal to tactical red lighting.

CAPT Maine looked at her Task Force's ships' commanders and said, "Get to your ships prepare them for battle. We're under attack and we have to survive if we're to find a way home someday, move!" The other three ships' Captains moved and teleported to their respective ships as Maine walked out onto her Bridge, "Number One report!"

_**Bridge USS Kiowa, flagship of the Task Force Kiowa:**_

"Number One, report!" CAPT Maine said as she walked out onto the Bridge from her Ready Room in a stern matter of fact voice edged in her legendary steely edged tone she got when engaged in combat or potential battle. There are two things Maine was known for in Starfleet. One was her cold calm continence in battle and the other was her pit-bull like tenaciousness in a fight. CAPT Maine was one of the rare Starfleet officers that showed her true abilities in battle rather than in exploration. In her lifetime she was spoken of in the same breaths as Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Jonathan Archer, and other famous human warriors from Earth like Rommel, Patton, Grant, Alexander, Julius Caesar, etc.

"Sir as you were finishing up your briefing with the other Commanders of this Task Force these five ships appeared after bright flashes of light appeared on the main viewer. The flashes were the terminal openings of some sort of Wormhole Drive usage. The ships are shaped like to capital Earth letter Ys connected by a centrally located column. As yet they're out of range, but will be closing shortly. Their sublight engines according to sensor scans are as good as our impulse drives," said the female Andorian with her whitish-blond hair done up in dreadlocks that were tied back behind her ears at the nape of her neck.

"Take your station Number One," CAPT Maine told CMDR Yjhrob. Talah then moved to the XO's chair and called up her console so she could direct the combat of the Kiowa. "Comms put me on Fleet Wide," Maine yelled out.

"Yes sir," replied the Lieutenant at the Communications Station. Then the Betazoid male worked the controls of the Comms Station, "You're on Fleet Wide now sir."

Maine nodded and spoke in her most steady and calm voice, "This is Captain Andrea Maine to all hands of Task Force Kiowa. We've seemed to have warped through a wormhole in time and space and right into a war zone. Prepare to defend yourselves. Crews mind your officers and stand to with your shipmates, trust in your training and skills and we'll all live to see our way home someday. And if things go pear shaped remember the words of our Klingon comrades in arms. Today is a good day to die. On that note remember also the words of the Ancient American General George S. Patton. You don't win wars by dying for your country; you win them by making the other dumb son of a bitch die for his. That being said power up phasers, load the torpedo tubes, and raise shields!"

Then Maine's own bridge became a beehive of activity as her Bridge Crew and Officers went about preparing for battle. Elsewhere on the Kiowa, Division Officers and Department Heads from the Chief Engineer to the Chief Medical Officer prepared their divisions for action. On the Bridge, Maine looked to her Helmsman and her Navigator, "Plot a course at full impulse that will bring us into weapons range of the lead ship. Weapons ready the Quantum Mine dispenser and load photon and quantum torpedoes!"


	2. Chapter 2

These are the Voyages… Chapter 2 16

**These are the Voyages…**

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

Author's Notes:

1) This is a crossover between Stargate: Battlestar Galactica (The Reimagined Series) [BSG: 2003] and Star Trek Online.

2) For STO it's within the current timeline and for BSG: 2003 it's around the time of the Miniseries and the first season.

3) I don't own any of the television or game franchises mentioned. They are the properties of their respective producers, writers, and production/ media companies.

**Chapter 2:**

_**Bridge USS Kiowa NCC-971871-A a Dakota-Class Heavy Cruiser:**_

As soon as her officers announced that her orders were carried out CAPT Maine stood and pointed toward the center most starfish shaped ship. "Put full power to phasers, plasma beams, and disruptors, close to point blank range and fire photon and quantum torpedoes and launch quantum mines! Number One use attack pattern Alpha! Engage!" she said standing with her hands clasped behind her back looking at data from the sensor arrays, computers, and weapons systems on the HUD visor in front of her left eye as she gazed at the center most enemy ship.

CAPT Maine's icy cold demeanor in combat was what got her the reputation as a tough warrior. "Engineering ready damage control parties; Medical prepare to receive casualties; Tactical on my mark fire all weapons!" The Kiowa dove in on the starfish shaped ship in front of them as small C-shaped fighter craft rushed to intercept the Heavy Cruiser. "Phasers, Plasma weapons, and disrupters engage the fighters and any missiles at will!" she ordered watching the fighters deploy in their own attack patterns. Her ship was at point blank range for the photon and quantum torpedo launchers. She stabbed her right hand toward the main view screen as if she was going to stab her fingers into the throat of the attacking enemy ship, "Fire all torpedoes full spread and launch quantum mines, now!"

_**Space in orbit over the huge Neptune colored Jovian world:**_

The central starfish shaped ship tried, but failed to maneuver out of the way of the oncoming spread of missiles fried from the ship that was the size of a large Interceptor. Only the missiles flew faster than anything the Colonials or the Cylons possessed. The ship couldn't avoid being struck. The missiles struck the central column and exploded. The antimatter warheads of each torpedo blew through the outer hull's armor belts allowing the follow torpedoes to explode within the ship itself.

The ship blew apart in the fiery birth of a fifth, but temporary sun in the system. The six arms of the ship went flying in as many different directions. On board the crew of organic and mechanical Cylons didn't even have time to scream because they were incinerated by the matter-antimatter explosions of the photon and quantum torpedoes.

As the center of the five ships exploded a bird shaped vessel came out of now where as it faded into view by the first ship to the dying one's left. The aperture at the nose of the bird like ship glowed and expelled a sphere of coherent plasma. The plasma flew at greater than half the speed of light and impacted on the apex of the top most of the two Y-shaped structures. It exploded igniting the tylium bunkers and some of the missile magazines. The internal secondary explosions ripped down the central column in rapid succession sending debris in every cardinal direction.

The second ship to the left of the dying central ship tried firing a mixed spread of conventional and nuclear anti-ship missiles as the two smaller ships one the size of a light interceptor and the other roughly the size of a medium one bore down on it firing directed energy weapons and missiles that flew faster than its own at its central column. Its own Raiders fired at the attacking ships only to see their shots and missiles stopped by some sort of high energy barriers. Yet nothing stopped the missiles from the two ships from striking the third Y-Shaped ship. Again a new star temporarily bloomed to life over the huge gas giant.

_**Control Center of the fourth of the five Basestars over Ragnar:**_

The Number One in command looked aghast at what happened to three of his strike force. "What the frak! We can't hit those four ships. One keeps disappearing from sight and from DRADIS. The other three are protected from our missile and the Raiders' cannon fire. Then our malware attacks keep failing! It's like these ships don't have the Command Navigation Program and our protocols won't talk to theirs."

The Number Two in the Command Node looked up from the central interface table and said, "Their not Colonial either, I'm receiving a message from the larger of the four ships on both subspace and wireless channels."

The Number Three looked at her elder and younger brothers, "Let's hear this message."

The Numbers Four, Five, Six, and Eight each said, "Agreed!"

Then on a panel screen near by the image of a female human with ashen reddish brown hair streaked with highlights of gray appeared, she looked like she was watching them. Then her gaze bore in on Number One and she said, "Are you in command of the ships that attacked my Task Force?" Number Six looked at the woman wearing a rust brown and black jacket over a brown pair of trousers with cargo and slash pockets visible in on the sides and fronts of the legs, and a red wine colored turtleneck sweater underneath the jacket. She noticed that the woman had three gold pips on the right neck of the sweater and a stylized triangle superimposed over two bars on her left breast.

The woman continued to speak not letting Number One reply, "I'm Captain Andrea Louise Maine commanding officer of Starfleet Task Force Kiowa. We didn't come here to attack these people nor you. You'll back off or I will order my ships to continue what we've begun. What is your answer?" Her gaze bore into Number One like a laser drill.

All Number One could do was think, 'How the frak can she see me?" Her gaze bore into his soul and it made him deeply uncomfortable. Her look was that of a predator that had sight of its prey and was toying with it until she was ready to deal the death blow. "I'm in command of this cleansing strike force you human pest. We're here in the Colonies to rid the universe of your filth!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, you have such venom in your words. I've fought Romulans and Klingons with greater respect of their enemies than you. Just why are you attacking the humans of these worlds? It seems odd considering according to our scans you yourselves are in fact mostly human. Granted we've detected that you're all clones that have both genetic and cybernetic augmentations. In fact many humans on my ship in my very crew including me have aspects of your DNA in ours. So you're attacking your descendants when you fire on us." CAPT Maine though she wasn't on their ship shifted her gaze to make them all feel she was inspecting each and every human form Cylon on their ship in the Control Center.

"Now again who are you?" Maine asked her words carrying the force of her considerable anger at these fools that attacked her small fleet without warning. The Cylons all saw that she was moments away from ordering their termination, yet she still persisted in ending their engagement without further bloodshed. They all watched as another dark haired human or to them a human female appeared next to the woman calling herself Captain Maine and whispered something into her left ear. Then Maine said something back to the other woman and with a small gesture her words were cut off as she looked to someone off screen giving them orders.

"What the frak are you doing Captain Maine? You can't fool me you human bitch; you're going to kill us all! It's just like a human to kill what you fear! I'm Jason Cavil! I and my brothers will lead our people in ridding this galaxy of yours and I will enjoy dipping my hands in your blood as I rip your heart out personally!" Number One said dripping caustic venom from ever word as he stared at her image on the panel screen.

Then from the alcove that housed the Hybrid the female humanoid that functioned as the ship's computer yelled out, "The children of the children of Man have come to save the Makers of the Makers. The stars will burn with the fury of the daughter of the Threes. Apotheosis was the beginning before the beginning. Devices are on alert. Observe the procedures of a general alert. The base and the pinnacle are the flower inside the fruit that is both its parent and its child. Decadent as the ancestors, are the Children of Man. The portal in that which passes has delivered the children of Man and Cylon. The granddaughter of Man and Cylon with the heart and soul of a Klingon will wield the sword that cuts the wheat separating the chaff from the fruit of the grain."

Number One still seething with his hatred of humanity stared toward the alcove and shouted, "What the frak is that short circuited bitch spouting off about now! Shut the frak up you insane excuse of a Cylon!"

Maine turned the sound form her end on again, "Cavil take your fleet from these planets or face my wrath. I've killed larger fleets and ships than yours with ships smaller than this one I'm standing on!" Then she nodded to someone off screen. After she did sparkling lights enveloped every Two, Three, Six and Eight in the Control Center. "Cavil you have until I count to twenty to turn around and leave or face death, one… two… three… four…" she began to count.

Cavil just looked as the Twos, Threes, Sixes, and Eights all disappeared in sparkling lights. Then he looked at the Fours and Fives yelling, "Fire everything and launch all remaining Raiders! Clear my skies of that Bitch!"

Maine looked at him with pity, "Sad that you chose that fate for you and the rest of your fleet. An accord could have been reached and this War you've started could have been avoided." Then she turned a blue skinned, white haired woman with two antennae on her forehead, "Talah fire at will wipe Mr. Cavil and his brethren form my skies." The last was said dispassionately as if Maine was upset that Cavil chose to die rather than work with her.

_**Bridge of the IKS Nogh'Sor a Norgh-Class Bird of Prey raider:**_

CMDR Kolik youngest daughter of Worf of the House of Martok glared at the diamond shaped cathedral like ship in her main view screen then in her sharpest command voice, "Arm plasma torpedoes, and target their engines and weapons with disruptors and torpedoes! Drop the cloak and raise shields, attack!" Her eyes had the look of the alpha female of a pack of wolves sighted in on its prey then she said, "Today is a good day to die!"

Like an eagle, hawk, or falcon the Klingon Bird-of-Prey swooped down on to the rear of the Cylon Resurrection Ship fading into visibility on all DRADIS arrays in what was left of the Cylon fleet meant to ambush any Colonial ships to come seeking refuge at Ragnar. As soon as the Nogh'Sor came into view of its victim the portal at the nose of its long central fuselage, glowed bright red like a fire from the depths of Hell. Almost as soon as the portal glowed a ball of high energy plasma raced out and tracked straight toward the location of the unshielded ship's FTL drive. In the time it took to visually lock onto the ball of plasma and follow it the torpedo struck its target.

There was an explosion like the birth of a sun that ripped through the long cathedralesque ship. The initial explosion of the plasma torpedo ignited the tylium bunkers of the Resurrection Ship starting a rippling chain reaction through the length of the vessel. By the time the Nogh'Sor finished her attack run the ship that housed the means by which the humanoid Cylons and their Raiders were reborn was an ever expanding field of space junk. Then as the small attack ship banked out of her attack run she again faded from view to any sensor system organic or mechanical.

In her command chair at the center of her bridge Kolik Martok looked on at the next target growing larger on her forward view screen all she said was, "Again, strike them at their throat and rip out their heart!" The thrill of the kill and the hunt were obvious to anyone that knew Klingons. It was written in Kolik's very expression. She was an apex predator at this moment and she knew it. The other two Klingons on her command crew began to sing a Klingon battle song in which Kolik began to pick up the rhythm and sang the words herself. Her very soul was pouring into the attack and she yelled out with the full emotion of the instance, "Drop Cloak, Raise Shields, and fire all weapons targeting the central spire of the enemy's last ship!" Then as the Nogh'Sor bore down on the last ship of this particular Cylon battle group her eyes shown with the light of someone possessed with the greatest thrill next to an orgasm she could have. For a Klingon the thrill of battle was more powerful than the fulfillment of even sex.

Her ship was at the optimum range and she yelled in a voice that sounded as if she had reached orgasmic climax, "Fire all weapons!"

The Gorn Tactical Officer complied answering with an emotionless, but affirming, "Yessss SSSSir!"

Again the Nogh'Sor unleashed her hellfire upon a Cylon enemy. The Basestar's hull was armored to resist for a longtime Colonial kinetic energy weapon rounds and nuclear explosion, but the high energy weapons the ships this Cylon battle group faced here over Ragnar were beyond the design specifications of its armored skin. The disruptors burned through the hull striking fuel bunkers, the plasma torpedoes either set fire to the atmospheres within the various companionways incinerating organic and mechanical Cylons indiscriminately or igniting missile magazines and fuel bunkers. The secondary explosions ripped the starfish shaped ship to shreds. The six pointy legs and arms of the ship's double Y construction sped off in as many directions from the explosions that shattered the central spire of the ship.

When the Nogh'Sor faded again from view all that remained of the Cylon task force meant to kill any surviving Colonials to reach Ragnar were broken pieces of Basestars and the Resurrection Ship. The Raiders and Heavy Raiders sent to attack the four alien ships of the unexpected enemy force were being picked off faster than they could power up their FTLs and jump to the safety of the primary Cylon attack groups. Yet the rest of the Cylon attack force continued with its mission as Task Force Kiowa and its Klingon ally mopped up over the larger than Jupiter, Neptune like gas giant.

_**Ragnar Anchorage, Eye of Ragnar's Great Storm, Ragnar:**_

Leoben Conoy had been assigned to wait here at Ragnar Anchorage so that he could trick any fleeing Colonial ships into taking him with them. He knew that a Cylon battle group had been assigned to ambush any Colonial ships that escaped the massacre that was occurring this day in the Colonies. The trouble was he had a Cylon communications set with him and he was monitoring the wireless transmissions of a Cylon battle group in trouble.

The transmissions even from the Raiders to the command Basestar of the battle group told of alien ships firing weapons that sounded like they came from one of the Colonial science fiction vids. Then all the Cylon channels when silent after only a few minutes of battle. He had to admit though the aliens did offer to parley and tried to end the encounter without bloodshed, but the Cavil in command wanted nothing to do with the humans that commanded this to him still unknown enemy.

"Well, I can't do anything about that fool of a One and his obsessive desire to end the human race." He checked the loads for his carbine and sidearm and said, "I might as well get settled in as there could be Colonials arriving at any moment. Then Leoben made his way to one of the arms lockers that were surprisingly full of all the right sort of ordnance needed for the older Jupiter and Columbia-Class Battlestars like the Galactica which was being decommissioned this very day. Other holds had various replacement parts or years' worth of long storage ration packs stored within them. "It's almost as if someone knew today was coming," he said to himself as he inspected more of the holds in the aging Colonial Fleet Space Station.

_**Combat Information Center or CIC Colonial Fleet Battlestar Galactica:**_

Colonel Saul Tigh had rushed from his cabin and was still fastening up his tunic when he reached the CIC. Commander William Adama was already reading over the various reports coming in about battles that weren't going well over each of the Twelve Colonies. As soon as he saw Tigh he handed him a hard copy of the initial warning order and a status report on the situation.

Tigh took them and read them then he balked at their information, "This is prank, a last minute retirement joke to send you off with…" He let his words trail off as he saw the seriousness etched in Bill's face and said, "It's not a joke is it?"

"No it's not a joke, we're in a shooting war now and we don't have anything to shoot. Find me some ammunition Saul," Bill said as he picked up a handset for the ship's communications system from the side of the tactical plot table at the center of the CIC. "And someone, get Kara Thrace out of the Brig and send her here!" He looked over to Petty Officer First-Class Dualla, "Dee put this throughout the ship!"

The Communications Specialist nodded saying, "Yes sir." Then she opened a ship wide channel, "Ready sir."

Adama clears his throat and then speaks with graveness in his voice using the handset as a microphone, "This is the commander. Moments ago, this ship received word of a Cylon attack against our home worlds is underway. We do not know the size or the disposition or the strength of the enemy forces. But all indications point..." Adama clears his voice again and continues, "To a massive assault against Colonial defenses. Admiral Nagala has taken personal command of the fleet aboard the Battlestar Atlantia, following complete destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters in the first wave of the attacks. How, why..." He looks around the CIC focusing his gaze on each and every one there, "doesn't really matter now. What does matter is that, as of this moment, we are at war. You've trained for this. You're ready for this. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and we'll all get through this. Further updates as we get them. Thank you."

With that speech the second one he's given in the same day Adama goes into full combat mode as Lieutenant Kara Thrace comes up to him. She's a bit more that pissed. Adama looked at her as he hands her the copy of the report he just read and said, "Thirty Battlestars were taken out in the first wave."

LT Thrace swallows hard her eyes widen in shock as she spouts out, "That's a quarter of the fleet!" Adama just nods in confirmation. Then she looks her commander and father figure directly in the eyes, "Sir, pilots I've got. There's over twenty of them going nuts down there itching to get into action. The trouble is we don't have any planes…" Before she could finish what she was going to say Adama cuts her off.

"It seems to me we have a full squadron of fully functional and serviceable planes in the starboard hangar bay," Adama said calmly remembering the complete squadron of Mk II Vipers that Chief Petty Officer Tyrol and his crew of Deck Hands restored for the museum that the Galactica was to become. "Take your pilots, Chief Tyrol, and his knuckle draggers and get those birds in the air. You're the only thing between us and oblivion at the moment Lieutenant!" His orders were delivered calmly, but firmly and Thrace saw the look in his eyes. He was determined to show that he had teeth and was willing to use them.

"Yes sir," Thrace said as she saluted and then exited the CIC to go round up her pilots, Chief Tyrol and his deck hands to get the Starboard side Vipers ready for combat.

_**Bridge of the Nogh'Sor hours after the Battle of Ragnar:**_

CMDR Kolik Martok IKDF looked at the long ancient ship before her just past the cracked and broken moon she found in this the main system of the four. Battles were being waged over the four inhabited worlds of this star system, but she was intrigued as to why the enemy hadn't attacked this ship yet. It was obviously a warship so why wasn't it laying in pieces drifting into space yet.

From the communications intercepts Kolik already knew the enemy was massacring the humans that called this cluster of stars home. Her half-sister Captain Maine had ordered her to scout out more of the enemy, these Cylons and to report back what she found. So far over a planet in the Helios Delta system called Aerilon her sister had taken out another Cylon battle group, but not before they had nuked every city and major town on the planet's surface. "This isn't war," Kolik quietly said as she watched the long whale like ship floating before her, "this is the rape and murder of an entire people. There is no honor in what these filths are doing to these humans!" Her last line was enough of an outburst that everyone on her bridge turned briefly from their duties to look at her before going back to monitoring their stations.

"Commander… We have enemiessss on long range sssssensorssss," said her Gorn tactical officer as he looked back at her from the tactical station. "They're closing in on this position. I'm detecting nuclear weaponsssss on their shipsssss."

"Helm, put us between them and this human ship," Kolik said as she stood and leaned forward over her Helmsman. Looking to her Tactical Officer, "warm up all the weapons, but leave the cloak on until I order. When I say lower the cloak and raise shields. Am I understood?" The Gorn nodded and said he understood.

_**Cylon Command Basestar, Control Center:**_

Cavil was throwing a hissy fit at the destruction of his battle group by these four puissant mother frakking small overpowered human escorts and interceptors. "I want those human fraks out of my skies!" he yelled scaring the rest of the models in his command node.

Number Eight looked at him as if he lost his mind, "One, we've lost all our Raiders, Heavy Raiders, four of five Basestars, and a Resurrection Ship! We're out of missiles and our FTL has been destroyed. Added to that there are hull breeches on just about every level of this Basestar and the sublight drives are off-line. Just how do you propose we destroy these ships when even the virus doesn't work on their computers!" With that said she raised and leveled a Colonial Fleet issue sidearm and shot him between the eyes.

Then the Eight looked at the others and said, "Have the Centurions airlock his husk and clean up the mess. Next Six, contact this Captain Maine and tell her we surrender. Four and Five set the ship for self-destruct and then meet us on the hanger deck, we're taking the captured Raptors and we're abandoning this ship." From her look Eight meant business and the rest of the Command Node nodded.

Then they in unison the other five models around the interface table said, "By your command."

The almost as soon as Six had contacted the USS Kiowa and Captain Main, the human appeared on the largest of the screens in the Control Center saying, "I accept your surrender. Don't bother boarding your shuttlecraft we have a lock on all humanoid life forms on your ship and will be transporting you all now. Transporter Room, you're free to engage!"

As CAPT Maine finished speaking Eight had her vision obscured for several seconds by sparkling blue lights. She barely saw that the others in her immediate view were also engulfed in similar lights. Then the dark back lit Control Center was replaced by the cavernous interior of a gray walled cargo bay. Eight looked around and saw several dozen humanoid Cylons in the cargo bay. Most of them were Eights, Sixes, Twos, and Threes. Yet there were a few Fours and Fives, but no Ones. That was when she realized that that particular Cavil was the only Model One on their basestar.

_**Cargo Bay 23 Alpha Starboard, USS Kiowa:**_

6 of 9 a former Vulcan female Borg Drow who was rescued during one of the Kiowa's engagements against one of the many Borg invasion and assimilation fleets patrolling the Alpha and Beta Quadrants looked over the several dozen humans that also registered as being cybernetic units, augments, and clones. She walked up to the Asian looking woman wearing a military type flight suit. She looked the Eight over. Though she once again resembled her Vulcan form 6 of 9 had more cybernetics than any of these Cylon humans before her. They may be stronger than ordinary humans, but she was a cyberneticly augmented Vulcan. Vulcans were by nature stronger than humans and she was fifty percent stronger than the average Vulcan with her augments. "I am Six of Nine, a former Borg Drone and before that a former member of the Vulcan race. I am the Chief of Security for the Federation Starship the U.S.S. Kiowa and you are our prisoners. You may be stronger than the average human of these worlds, but I am much stronger than a human and that was before I was assimilated into the Borg Collective. Now though I no longer am part of the Collective I still possess much more strength than any of you. Also I'm nearly twice as fast as even a Cylon humanoid cyberneticly enhanced clone. Don't think you can overcome me with your numbers I will defeat you all and not get tired."


End file.
